


Cultural Connecting

by CD_Rice



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Discrimination, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Original Character(s), Racism, autistic protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CD_Rice/pseuds/CD_Rice
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Cultural Connecting

**“Cultural Connecting”**

**Written by: Christian Rice**

Ray Crest closes the door of his house, sighing to himself.  _ “Damn, I really hate being an office worker,” _ he thinks to himself.

Ray walks through his house, making his way to his bedroom. He opens the door, and calls out, “Fanta, I’m home!”

“ Mew!”

Ray looks around, and then, out of the closet, comes an orange cat, who runs to him. The cat rubs its head against Ray’s leg. He chuckles, and he pats the cat on the head, saying, “Hi, Fanta! Did you miss daddy?”

The cat purrs as he is loved on. Ray sits down on his bed, and says, “Well, let’s see what’s going on the Internet today…”

Ray pulls out his phone, and he presses the power button, causing the screen to light up. He opens up his email, and is surprised at what he finds. There, is an email, entitled:

**Someone has messaged you on Best Match!**

“ Someone messaged me on that dating site?!” Ray gasps.

Two months ago, Ray was recommended a random dating site by one of his co-workers. He remembered that day.

**TWO MONTHS AGO. AT THE OFFICE.**

“ Hey, Crest,” one man, Matthew Long, says, “You’re single, right?”

Crest looks at his co-worker, taking a bite out of his lunch, a pair of chili dogs. He chews the bite and swallows it. “Y-Yeah…,” he responds.

“ Poor man,” Matthew says, “I’m gonna be a great co-worker, and help you out.”

Matthew puts his arm around Ray, who is annoyed by this blatant ignorance of his space. Matthew pulls out his phone, and he pulls open a webpage, handing his phone to Ray. On it, Ray sees the image of rabbit and dragon together, with a heart between them. The title of the website is Best Match. “This website helped me hook up with a hotty!” Matthew says, taking his phone back and moving away from Ray, “It should work for a nerd like you!”

Ray groans at this comment, and he goes back to eating.

**THE PRESENT. RAY’S BEDROOM.**

“ I signed up for an account later that night, and since then, Matt’s been annoying me about it, asking me if I found someone yet. Including today…,” he groans.

**EARLIER TODAY. THE OFFICE.**

“ Morning, Crest!” Matt says, putting his arm once again around Ray.

_ “ Can’t you respect my personal space, you ass?!” _ he thinks to himself, mentally cursing Matt.

“ So, any results yet?” Matt asks, and Ray groans, saying, “No, Matthew. If I did, I would tell you. Please stop asking…”

“ Excuse me,” a voice says, “Excuse me, everyone. May I have your attention?”

Matt, Ray, and everyone else in the office turn to one man, an eldery man with some chubbiness. This was Ray’s supervisor, Mr. Combs. Ray lifts Matt’s arm off of him, and he turns to his boss. “Now, as you all know, recently, the government has revealed the existence of a planet similar to Earth. This planet, named Mobius, is populated by anthropomorphic animals called Mobians,” Combs explains, “As an alliance between the governments of Earth and Mobius, several companies are having exchange workers, and I am delighted to announce that we are one of those businesses.”

Mr. Combs then turns to a door, and says, “Come on in.”

Just then, an anthropomorphic tiger walks into the room, a smile on her face. She bows to the workers, and says, “Hello, I am Bo Hǔ. It is a pleasure to be working with you all.”

Matt leans up to Ray, and he mutters, “She’d make a good cum dump, wouldn’t she?”

Ray looks at Matt, shocked at what he’s hearing. His face is bright red, and he gasps. “What the hell?!” he mutters, “Are you insane?”

“ No,” Matt answers, “She’s just a human-sized animal. The only thing she’s good for is an onahole.”

Ray couldn’t believe what he was hearing. While he didn’t understand that much about Mobians, they were living beings, with a conscious and free will. He was disgusted to hear a co-worker talk that way about such a being, especially a fellow employee.

**THE PRESENT. RAY’S ROOM.**

“ I’m never talking to that ass again,” Ray says, as he opens up the messages page on his Best Match account.

He sees the message, from someone named “PuppyMill97”. It says:

“ Hi there, Crestaku! I noticed that your interests were very similar to mine, and you live in the town I just moved to. Would you like to meet up tonight?” the message says.

Ray’s eyes are wide.  _ “Wh-What?!” _ he thinks to himself,  _ “A girl wants to meet up with me?! Tonight?!!” _

He jumps up, scaring Fanta who runs away. “Yes! Yes! Absolutely yes!” he types, a smile on his face.

But then, a realization hits him. “Shit!” he shouts, “Where should we go?! What should I wear?! Should I get her a gift?!”

Then, he gets a new notification. Checking his phone, he sees a response from PuppyMill97. “Great! I can’t wait to meet you! Would you like to meet up at the Coy Diner?” it asks.

“ That would be great? Is 7 alright for you?” Ray responds, and quickly, a response is sent, “Yes. See you there!;P”

Ray runs to his closet, and begins looking through his clothes. He rummages around, throwing shirts and pants aside to find the perfect look.

**THREE HOURS LATER. THE COY DINER.**

Three hours have passed, and now, Ray is sitting at a table, fidgeting to himself.  _ “Man, oh man!” _ he thinks to himself,  _ “What if she doesn’t like me? What if this is a prank?” _

Ray looks around, staring at many different couples. He sees how happy they are, and he sighs.  _ “Would she like me if she knew… about my disorder?” _ he thinks to himself.

Ever since he was ten, Ray understood why he never interacted that much with others. Back then, he was diagnosed with Asperger’s Syndrome, part of the Autism Spectrum. Since then, he worked on becoming more social, but never made much progress. He was so anxious around strangers, and didn’t do well presenting. And with girls, forget about it. If he had a crush on a girl, she’d reject him gently, and he’d just slink off to himself. He finished high school, and got a job at the office, in order to have a job where he didn’t have to talk to others often. “Hello?” a voice then says, catching Ray’s attention, “Are you Crestaku?”

Ray turns around, but doesn’t see a girl anywhere. “Ahem,” the voice mutters, “Down here.”

Ray then looks down, and notices someone there. Standing in front of him, was a female Mobian dog, specifically, a shih tzu. She has bright yellow fur, with orange patches on her body, including her right ear. She has on a black satin dress, with brown high heels. She has a dark brown handbag with her, and a shy smile on her face. “Y-You’re… PuppyMill97?” he asks, his eyes wide.

She gulps nervously, nodding yes. Her cheeks are bright red, blushing in embarrassment. “You’re a Mobian?” he asks, and she nods yes, responding, “Y-Yes. I’m a dog Mobian… Surprise…”

Ray just stares at her, and his cheeks flare up. He gets out of his chair, and he pulls out a rose. “I-I got this for you,” he says, handing her the rose.

The dog is surprised by this gift, and she smiles. “Thank you…!” she mutters, before she puts it in her fur, “It’s beautiful.”

Ray leads her to the seat across from his, and pulls it out for her. “Th-Thank you,” she says, as she gets onto the chair, sitting down.

Ray tucks the chair in nicely, and he sits back down in his. “Anyway,...,” Ray says, “I’m Ray Crest. Nice to meet you.”

“ And I’m Millie Darlin.”

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER.**

“ And then, I managed to crash the game, leaving the screen looking like a microchip,” Ray finishes saying.

The two were chatting about video games and other hobbies they had in common. In particular, Ray was talking about a glitch he found in a game. Millie chuckles at this. “Wow, that sounds hilarious! You’ll have to show me one day,” she says.

“ One day?” Ray mutters.

He was confused.  _ “She wants to see me some more?” _ he thinks to himself.

Millie’s cheeks blush wildly, and she looks away from Ray. “Y-Yeah,... So far, you seem like a nice guy,” she responds, “I wouldn’t mind another-”

“ Hey, Crest!! What are you doing here?!” a voice calls out, one Ray is too familiar with.

He groans, thinking,  _ “Why did that asshole have to be here?” _

Matt soon walks up to Ray, a hot girl standing next to him, all dolled up. Matt puts his arm around Ray, and chuckles. “Don’t tell me…! You finally got a date! Why didn’t you tell me?!” he asks, “Where’s the cutie?”

He looks around, and Millie says, “Right here.”

Matt and his date look at Millie, and the two begin to laugh. Ray groans at this, and Matt says, “Wow, Ray! You really want to get a cum dump, don’t you? Guess you couldn’t pick up a real woman after all?”

Ray’s face turns deep red, and he throws Matt’s arm off of him. Matt is surprised by this. “Hey, buddy! What’s the problem?” he asks.

“ SHUT UP!!” Ray shouts, shocking everyone around, especially Matt and Millie.

“ Um,... excuse me…?” Matt mutters, and Ray responds, “Shut your damn mouth, you racist prick! You’re not my buddy!”

“ Millie is a person, just like you or me! She deserves as much respect! And I will not have you shit-talking her, and degrading her like some kind of sex toy!” Ray adds.

Millie is amazed at Ray’s bravery. “R-Ray…,” she mutters, tears begin to well up in her eyes.

Matt chuckles, looking irritated. “Wow, who knew the autistic nerd had guts?” he says, “Looks like I’m gonna have to teach you to watch your mouth!”

Matt charges at Ray, swinging his fist. Ray ducks, barely dodging the attack.  _ “Shit! That was close!!” _

Ray then sits some money down on the counter, and he picks up Millie, her face blushing. “Sorry about this,” Ray mutters.

He then runs off with his Mobian date, with Matt giving chase. “Get back here, you zoophilic bastard!” he shouts after Ray.

**RAY’S HOUSE. THIRTY MINUTES LATER.**

“ Whew!” Ray sighs, “That was close…”

The two of them were sitting on the bed, panting from the adrenaline of the chase.  _ “We barely managed to lose him…,” _ he thinks to himself,  _ “I worry about what he’ll do tomorrow at work.” _

Ray looks over to Millie, who looks sad. “Hey, are you okay?” he asks, and she says, “Y-Yeah…! I’m fine.”

She has tears streaming down her face, and Ray is worried. “Millie, if there’s anything wrong, you can tell me,” he says.

“ Who was that rude man?” she asks, and he sighs.

“ He’s a… co-worker,” Ray explains, “He’s a cocky asshole who recommended I use Best Match to find someone. I did it just so he’d leave me alone.”

“ But, after what happened, don’t you have a target on your back now, because of me?” she asks.

Ray rubs the back of his head. “Well, I always hate assholes like him, so I would’ve told him off anyway at some point. It’s not your fault,” he responds.

“ Yes it is!” she cries, her head in her hands, “If I didn’t contact you, then you wouldn’t have to worry about your safety!”

She is crying, and Ray stares at her. “Millie, look at me,” he says.

“ Huh?” she mutters, turning to him.

At that moment, he plants a quick kiss on her lips. Millie is shocked, and she yelps. He then turns away, their faces both blushing wildly. “R-Ray…?” she mutters, “Did you…?”

“ Yes,” he responds, “You need to stop putting herself down. You’re a… beautiful girl. I’m lucky to have this date with you.”

“ R-Ray…”

She jumps at Ray, hugging him tightly, as she wails. He accepts the hug, and smiles. “Why are you so nice to me?” she asks, “I’m a Mobian…”

“ You’re a person…,” he responds, “You deserve it.”

Then, she looks up, and plants her lips on his. Ray’s eyes are wide, but quickly, he closes them, accepting the kiss. The two hold onto each other, and they begin to make out, french-kissing. “I love you,” she mutters, and he responds, “I love you too.”

Slowly, Ray feels a tingling sensation in his crotch. He pulls away, his face bright red. “S-Sorry…!” he mutters.

She is surprised, and she looks at him. She notices the tent poking out from his pants. Her cheeks flare up, and she chuckles. Ray is confused.  _ “Why is she laughing?” _ he thinks to himself.

“ Oh, Ray…,” she says, “You’re so thoughtful… Not that I mind your… affection.”

She leans down, and she reaches for his zipper. “Wait! What are you doing?!” he asks.

“ Unzipping your pants,” she responds, “I need to thank you for sticking up for me.”

“ Y-You don’t have to do that.”

“ Well,... I-I want to.”

She looks at him, muttering, “Please.”

He sighs, and nods yes. Then, she continues. She pulls down the zipper, and sees his boxers. Then, she pulls them down, causing his dick to fly up, hard as stone. Millie can’t take her eyes off of it, and she is amazed. “Wow… It’s so big,” she mutters.

Ray is blushing, looking away embarrassed. Millie then grabs the hard dick with her hands, and she begins to stroke it. Ray moans in pleasure, and he tilts his head back. He moans her name, and then, she licks it slowly, her tongue going up the shaft.  _ “Holy SHIT! She’s so good at this! Is this her first time?!”  _ he thinks to himself.

After a minute, she takes the whole thing in her mouth, going up and down. Up and down. Her saliva slicking it up. Ray can’t hold back the moans anymore, and cries out loudly. “Oh god! You’re amazing!!” he yells.

She speeds it up, and soon, he mutters, “M-Millie,... I-I’m gonna… CUM…!”

She stays there, his dick in her mouth, as he shoots his hot seed into her. Spurt after spurt, Ray pants erotically. When he finishes, she sits up, panting, with cum in her mouth, some spilling out, her hands catching it. She licks it up, and then, swallows it. “How… was that…?” she asks.

Ray lays there, amazed at her persistence. “That was… perfect,” he responds.

Millie crawls onto Ray, and kisses him. “Make love to me,” she mutters, “I want you…”

Ray pulls back, and asks, “Wait… Can I get you pregnant?”

She shrugs.

“ Maybe,” she responds, “But, we won’t know unless we try.”

Millie lifts her dress off, revealing the cute, white bra and panties she’s wearing, them featuring pink ribbons. She blushes, and asks, “Am I… s-sexy?”

He nods yes, his mouth wide open. She pulls off her heels, and then unclasps her bra, holding it to her chest. She lowers it, exposing her perky breasts to Ray. Her pink nipples poke out from her chest, and she looks away, her eyes closed.

“ They’re beautiful,” Ray mutters, causing her to make a noise.

“ Oh…! You’re exaggerating…,” she responds.

“ Let me prove it to you.”

Ray then leans to her right breast, and surprising Millie, sucks on her nipple. She cries out in pleasure. “Oh, shit!” she yells.

At the same time, Ray reaches down, and slowly, he pulls down her panties, exposing her wet pussy. She kicks the panties off, and looks down to their genitals. Ray removes his mouth from her nipple, and asks, “Are you sure about this?”

She nods yes, and then, she slowly sits down on Ray’s cock, yelping from the feeling of the tip touching her lips. Then, she grabs a hold of his dick, and sits down, impaling herself on it. She cries out loudly, and Ray moans.  _ “Oh my!”  _ she thinks to herself,  _ “His dick! It’s so big! So hot!” _

_ “ Her pussy is so tight,” _ Ray thinks to himself.

Millie has her hands on Ray’s chest, steadying herself. “I’m… gonna move…,” she mutters.

“ Be careful,” he responds.

She agrees. She then lifts up a little, and then sits back down, repeating this. The thrusts makes her cry out, the tingling filling her body.  _ “I can’t stop moaning. I’m like a bitch in heat…,”  _ she thinks.

“ R-Ray…! I love you! Please… fill me up! Breed me!” she yells, “Give me a baby!”

Ray then grabs onto Millie’s hips. “As you wish, my dear,” he responds.

Ray then puts his own force into the love making, thrusting into Millie’s tight pussy. The two of them cry out again and again, as they lose themselves in the love making. Within a few minutes, Ray feels his cock tightening up.  _ “It’s time,” _ he thinks, _ “I’m gonna cum.” _

“ M-Millie,” he mutters, “I’m gonna-!”

“ I know…! I am too…! Cum in me! Fuck me!”

Ray increases the speed and force of his thrusts, and their cries get louder. Then, he holds tightly onto Millie, and yells, “I love you, Millie!!”

He then shoots hot strings of cum into Millie’s pussy, the semen heading to her womb to fertilize her eggs. The two moan “fuck” repeatedly. After a few more spurts, they lay there, panting repeatedly.

“ W-Wow…,” Millie mutters, “That was amazing…”

“ Yeah,” Ray responds, holding onto his date, “I loved that.”

Millie leans up to Ray’s face, and says, “I love you.”

She kisses him, and the two cuddle together, soon falling asleep.

**THE END.**


End file.
